Don't You Just Hate Those People?
by writergirl1215
Summary: Austin and Ally found love withen each other, and now thier old crushes have to deal with the pain of being single beacause of thier own desicions. Auslly from Dallas's and Cassidy's point of view. Auslly and hinted Dassidy.


Don't You Just Hate Those People?

**A/N: I know I should be working on SuperStar but I was on the Auslly (or Raura) page on the Austin & Ally Wiki and I saw this comment with a link to the song "Don't You just Hate Those People?" by Jennette McCurdy and I thought "Aww, it really does describe Auslly if you remove the chorus!". Then I was like "Who could ever hate it if (when) Auslly gets together?". Then it hit me. Dallas and Cassidy obviously return the feelings that Ally and Austin have for them, so wouldn't they be disappointed if Auslly got together? Then, instead of doing my homework, I wrote this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize!**

Dallas POV:

_Look at the pretty girl rockin,' the summer dress_

_Look at the boy with the working tan, he's stealing another kiss_

_Look at the way they're laughing_

_All happy and in love_

_So wrapped up in each other_

_They can't see the rest of us_

"Austin! We're here to study NOT to put on a PDA show!" Ally scolds her boyfriend who, for the past half an hour, had been trying in vain to get a kiss from his girlfriend. His girlfriend and the love of my sorry excuse of a life.

"But Als!" I watch Austin whine from behind the library's circulation desk. "It's been a whole hour since you kissed me! My lips are cold!"

"Is that the only reason you're dating me?" She teases. "My kisses?"

"Is it a crime that I think your kisses are the best?"

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

"I know. I'm a nice guy."

"But you're still not getting a kiss!"

He frowns, but his frown is quickly replaced by a smile.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in your new summer dress?"

She sighs in mock frustration. "You don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

"Tell you what. I'll give you a kiss-"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Not so fast, tiger! You didn't let me finish. I'll give you a kiss on the cheek."

He pouts causing her to laugh. Why do they have to be so damn perfect together? Why does he have to be such a great guy? Why do they have to be so genuinely in love?

"It's better than nothing, I guess." He mutters.

"That's my good boy!" **(A/N: Haha, Bolt reference. I think.)**

"I'm not a dog!"

"No, you're way better at cuddling."

"I know."

"But cockier."

"Right! Hey!"

She laughs. "I love you, anyways!"

"I love you, too."

"Good!"

"Do I get my kiss now?"

Ally rolls her eyes, and leans towards his cheek. Just as he lips are about to touch his cheek, he turns his head and steals another kiss.

"Austin!"

"Mwahahaha! Victory is mine!" Ally crosses her arms and glares at him. He looks at her with an expression not unlike a puppy's when it's caught doing something naughty.

"I'm sowwy, Awwy." He says in a babyish voice.

The glare and apologetic look continue for about a minute before they erupt into laughter.

My mom walks up to them to scold them.

"Excuse me, but if you don't quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"S-sorry ma'am! We didn't mean to be disruptive. We were just studying and we got a bit sidetracked. Sidetracked. That's a funny word. Did you know it originated in- mph!"

"We are so sorry!" Austin puts his hand on Ally's mouth knowing that she would continue to ramble and eventually start chewing her hair. "We were just about to leave. I think we've done enough studying for the summer. I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine I suppose…"

Well, bye!" He removes his hand from Ally's mouth and grabs her hand. As they walk to the door, he twirls her as if they were dancing. I sigh thinking about Trish's quinceanera. If I had only danced with Ally that night, she might have been mine right now. It's too late to tell her how I feel about her now. She's obviously over me and head-over-heels in love with Austin. I sigh again. Why must they come here and show the world, especially me, how in love they are?

Cassidy's POV:

_When your hearts broke_

_And you feel like the only one_

_There's a million lovers holding hands_

_Where do they all come from?_

_Every café table, every movie, every park_

_They want the whole wide world how in love they are_

"Cassidy you're back!" Mindy squeals. She runs to me and I think she's going to hug me, but instead she throws an apron on me.

"Thank God you're back! Boys didn't have anyone to make goo-goo eyes at so they just stopped coming. Do you know how bad that was for business?"

"Didn't? Like as in past tense?"

"Yeah, we got a new waitress that guys love to stare at. Too bad she's taken. Of course, now we have you again so hello money!" she says as she drags me to the kitchen.

"Where's the new waitress?"

"She has her day off today, but I'm pretty sure she had a date with her boyfriend here today."

"Great then I can-"

"Hey, everybody! Look whose back! "She cuts me of when we enter the kitchen.

"Cassidy!"

"Hey y'all! I've missed you guys so bad!" After a few How-ya-been's and I've-missed-you's, Mindy drags me out of the kitchen to take orders.

All my old costumers recognized her immediately and congratulate me on her bands success. Even though it's great to see them all again, I'm still waiting for my favorite costumer. I've missed Blondie like crazy. I'm planning on telling him that I love him. I know it's kinda forward but after being away from him for a year I've realized what I feel for him is more than just a crush.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of laughter and the bells on the door jingling.

"You were so ready to chew those purrty lil' curls of yours!" a familiar voice teases.

"I was not!" another familiar voice retorts, "And you really need to work on you accents!"

"I'll have you know doing accents is one of my many gifts!"

"Uhuh and I'll have you know that modesty isn't one of your gifts."

"Hey! Is today Insult Austin Day or something?"

"You're such a big baby!"

"You love me anyways."

"Unfortunately."

"That hurts right here, Als." I turn around and see Blondie pointing at his heart with his free hand. His other hand was intertwined with one of Ally's. Why are they holding hands? Friends don't normally do that, do they?

"Cassidy?" Ally suddenly notices me staring at them. Then, I'm being robbed of my personal space by the two of them.

"Oh my gosh, when did you come back?" Ally asks me after the hug.

"Just today actually."

"Thank god! Mindy was trying to get me to work here again. She was like 'You're here every day your girlfriend works so why not work'. Do I seem like the kind that enjoys hard labor?"

"Not really, Blondie." Ally was the new waitress?! I thought she had stage fright! Wait girlfriend or girl friend? Probably the second one.

"Another 'gift' you're lacking; the ability to work!"

"You're a mean girlfriend!" he pouts. Girlfriend? So they are dating! When did that happen?

"I guess we don't need to go on that date anymore, Blondie." I half-joke.

"Nope, I'm taken right now and I don't plan on being single anytime soon." I search his face for any sign of regret or longing for the date but I see none. I want to be mad at Ally. I want to yell at her for stealing Austin's heart. I want to believe that she's just using Austin. But I can't. Ally is a bundle of innocence that would as soon as hurt someone on purpose as she would cut of her head.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together!" I coo. How did I not suspect that they would end up together? I mean they're Austin and Ally for god's sake! The two best friends that were, no sorry, _are_ surgically attached at the hips. Even their names together sound cute! Like a Disney Channel show or something…

"So Ally you're a waitress now? Do you still work at the Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah, I work here every other day and vice versa."

"That's great! We'll be seeing a lot more of each other then. Anyways, how about some cheeseburgers? With a side of fries for 8 extra quarters? Lemonade, Coke, or Squirt? How about apple pie for desert? **(A/N: That was really fun to write J) **I sang.

"Sounds great! And I'll have lemonade please." Ally replies.

"Me, too! But I want a root beer float!"

"Coming right up!"

**Two Seasons Later (Winter. Why? Because I was listening to a Christmas love song and I miss winter.)**

"I'll have a caramel Frappuccino for here please." Caramel Frappuccino's always cheer me up. And right now I need a lot of cheering

I can't take this anymore! Everywhere I go, there's a million lovers mocking my broken heart by holding hands, hugging, and giving each other sweet little kisses. It makes me want to smack them and yell, "Stop with all the PDA! Those little kisses are not sweet 'cause I'm single and not loving it!". Not that I would ever do that of course, but the urge was getting stronger and stronger.

Seeing Austin and Ally is the worst. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, I mean who wouldn't be. They are the definition of the perfect couple. But I haven't gotten over Blondie. I feel like my heart breaks a little more every time they have a cutesy little moment.

Oh look, there they are now. At the playground across the street. Blondie's pushing Ally on a swing and she's giggling and yelling "Higher! Higher!". Now Blondie's laughing too. I sigh and look away.

No one's POV:

_Someday I'll fall back in love_

_And I'll be one of them_

_The "Missing you"'s_

_The "Love you, too"'s_

_But until then_

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_Don't they make you wanna scream?_

_Listen to them baby talkin'_

_Oh ain't that sweet?!_

_It can really cut right through you_

_The way they carry on_

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_I mean really really hate those people!_

_Don't you just hate those people?_

_When you're alone._

Dallas walks into the café and sees a pretty girl staring sadly out the window. He doesn't like seeing people sad. He walks over to the table and sits down, startling Cassidy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know why you look so sad."

"Them." Cassidy replies pointing to the playground's swings. He sees them, and suddenly feels the familiar pit in his stomach.

"You know them?"

"Yeah. I-I'm in l-love with the blonde one."

"I love the brunette."

"You know them, too?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you just hate it?! I mean all their baby talk, sweet little kisses and hugs, when their like 'I miss you' and 'love you, too', and doesn't it just make you want to scream?!" she asks relieved to have someone that understands.

"It kills me!"

"I know, and it doesn't help that there are about a million couples that do the same things and it makes you think that you and the person you love but doesn't love you back because they love someone else could be like! Don't you just hate those people?"

"It cuts right through me."

"Why don't you complain?" she asks suddenly curious. He hadn't said anything about the evil things lover do to make single people feel bad.

"Because I know that someday I'll fall in love with someone else and I'll be one of them."

"Oh. You most think I'm awful now." She ducked her head in shame.

"I don't think you're awful. I think you're a really cool girl whose heart is in need of a repair man."

Cassidy giggles. He smiles.

"Do you know anyone?" she asks, surprising herself.

"I might. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"I'd like that." They step out of the café and he shyly takes her hand. She shoots a smile at him and he returns it. They walk past the playground and for once don't look back at the pair of lover kissing by the slide, comforted by each other's presence.

Maybe they'll become one of them sooner than they thought.

**A/N: I loved writing that! Dassidy is my third favorite couple on Austin & Ally. I didn't intend on it being winter at the end but I was looking at old So Random! Videos on YouTube and I came across Justin Bieber's performance of "Under the Mistletoe" (as embarrassing as it is, it's one of the rare JB song I have a soft spot for) and I got into the winter romance mood. I really miss winter. Where I live it has been burning up since April and I've forgotten what cold feels like. I won't be updating SuperStar because I wrote this instead of finishing the third chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll try to finish it today but I don't think I'll be able to.**


End file.
